


Catch Yourself On

by Frostly



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Denial, Fluff, Friends With Benefits, Jealousy, M/M, Pining, Smut, minseok is a bit of a fuckboy hehe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:15:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25382947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frostly/pseuds/Frostly
Summary: Minseok and Jongin’s relationship is casual. No strings attached, no feelings involved whatsoever. Not even a shadow, Minseok can vouch forthat.Or, well...
Relationships: Kim Jongin | Kai/Kim Minseok | Xiumin
Comments: 14
Kudos: 87





	Catch Yourself On

**Author's Note:**

> hello everyone!!
> 
> im back with another fic and this time it's a friends with benefits au! im excited!!
> 
> like i said in the tags minseok is a bit of a fuckboy here haha but nothing too bad. it was fun writing him this way and i might do it again mmm
> 
> as usual, 984589485 thanks go to my beta whos the best and i love her endlessly <333
> 
> enjoy!

Minseok sighs contently as he fits himself between Jongin’s lean, supple thighs. He’s been looking forward to this moment all week and now finally he’ll get to have Jongin all to himself for an entire afternoon. Longer, if Minseok has any say in the matter. And he does. Minseok will be damned if Jongin is still able to leave this bed after he’s done with him.

Skin charged with pleased anticipation, Minseok moves Jongin’s splayed thighs higher, reveling in the latter’s flexibility, and he’s just about to grab his cock and bury himself in Jongin’s sweet, tight heat when what comes out of Jongin’s mouth make his mind screech to a halt. 

“I was thinking of dating Choi Minhyuk.” 

Minseok’s mouth takes a moment to operate. “What?” 

“Yeah, you know him, right?” Jongin continues casually. “He’s friends with Kyungsoo.” 

“I don’t.”

There’s a weird, uncomfortable feeling crawling into Minseok’s stomach that Minseok can’t determine. It’s almost possessive, but that can’t actually be. Possessiveness is the direct opposite of everything that concerns him. And this, his and Jongin’s relationship, is casual, no strings attached, no feelings involved whatsoever, not even a _shadow_. 

Minseok straightens up, looking down at Jongin, all soft curves and long golden limbs spread out gorgeously on Minseok’s bed. Honestly, you could hardly believe he’s real. 

“Oh,” Jongin blinks. “Well, he’s in music too, like Kyungsoo, and he’s very nice. Funny. I like his smile, it’s gummy. He’s pretty hot, too.”

The back of Minseok’s neck prickles. Who’s this guy? Like, not that Minseok cares, but is this really the time for Jongin to start talking about this with him? When Minseok is about to fuck him senseless? Who the fuck _is_ this guy?

“He’s come after practice a few times, I think he knows Taemin too. Anyways, like I said, he's nice and so I thought why not? I could give it a shot and see where things go.” 

Blood is starting to heat in Minseok's veins, the feeling in his stomach tightening like a clamp, and he decides that this has been enough talking. 

“Good for you,” he says and grabs Jongin by the hip, yanking him closer and pushing inside him in one quick, powerful thrust. 

Jongin’s words die in his throat, replaced by a loud cry, and his body melts on the sheets, eyes going hazy. Much better. 

Minseok fucks Jongin at a punishing pace, rocking him on the bed and pulling broken sounds out of him. Fucks him good until the only word coming out of Jongin’s mouth is Minseok’s name in a long, mindless litany.

And now that’s it. That’s how he likes it. 

Later, much, _much_ later, after Jongin finally finds enough strength to stand up and leave, Minseok fishes his phone out of his discarded jeans. 

**_you_ ** (8:45 pm)

_who the fuck is choi minhyuk_

**_kyungsoo_ **(8:47 pm)

_uh he’s in my music theory class_

_why_

_how do you know about him_

**_you_ **(8:48 pm)

_jongin just told me he wants to date him_

**_kyungsoo_ **(8:48 pm)

_ah right_

Minseok narrows his eyes. What does that mean? Did Baekhyun know already?

 **_kyungsoo_ ** (8:48 pm)

_he’s nice_

Minseok’s mouth sours. So he’s been told, he thinks sarcastically.

 **_kyungsoo_ ** (8:49 pm)

_why_

_what do you care?_

Minseok scowls down at the screen. _i don’t_ , he replies and throws his phone aside, lying back on the bed. Jongin’s smell clings to the sheets, filling his nose. 

Ridiculous. So fucking what if Jongin wants to see other people? Jongin can date whoever the hell he wants. This was never exclusive to begin with. 

Minseok doesn’t care.

  
  


***

  
  


A little over a week later, Minseok has already forgotten all about this Choi Min-whatever his name is. 

There’s a knock on the door and he abandons the book in his hands, a mandatory reading for one of his classes, in favour of getting the door, a sweet taste in the back of his teeth. 

Because of Jongin’s suddenly tight schedule, they haven’t been able to meet like usual. This will be the first time they see each other in a while and Minseok can’t wait to get his hands on Jongin again. Their hookups have been a regular occurrence for months now, every week, multiple days at a time, and Minseok needs his fix. He could have called someone else, yes, but honestly, no one can compare to Jongin and Jongin is what Minseok wants. Simple as that. There’s no feelings to it, though. Minseok just knows what he wants, and he wants his Jongin fix. 

Jongin is radiant when he opens the door. 

“Guess who scored a date?” he chirps as he waltzes in. 

The smile that was growing on Minseok’s face freezes. His jaw clenches.

“Who?”

“Me!” Jongin says, damn near floating on air as he drops his bag on the floor and toes off his shoes. He gives a tinkling laugh. “With Minhyuk!” 

Minseok follows him with his eyes, pushing the door closed with one hand, silent. Jongin doesn’t seem to notice, turning to him with crinkled eyes. 

“He approached me first,” he says, dropping a kiss to Minseok’s lips. “He came to the studio after practice again and asked me out. Isn’t it great? I was so surprised, but I’m so happy he did!”

Minseok grabs his face and crashes their lips together, effectively shutting him up. It’s a bruising kiss, Minseok’s tongue invading Jongin’s mouth and taking over every inch of it, dominating, territorial, and Jongin yields to him in seconds, pliant as sweet taffy, a cute little moan already leaving his throat. 

Minhyuk, Minhyuk, Minhyuk. Who cares? Jongin is here to get fucked, not to chat about other people. Nice guys or whoever the fuck. _So_ , Minseok is going to fuck him until he forgets how to use his tongue. 

He drags Jongin to the bed, the mattress protesting when he pushes Jongin down onto it, and makes quick work of ripping off Jongin’s clothes, leaving Jongin naked and on display for him. Perfect. 

“Now, baby,” he purrs as he lowers himself between Jongin’s thighs. “Let’s see how loud you can scream my name.” 

Jongin’s breath stutters, a whimper falling from his lips, and he watches with a heaving chest as Minseok comes closer, and closer, until he’s got his mouth on his pretty little hole. 

The first touch of Minseok’s tongue to his rim has Jongin jerking on the bed, his fingers gripping the sheets. Minseok smiles against his skin and gets to work. 

It doesn’t take long, not long at all, for Jongin to become a sweet little mess, teary-eyed and writhing as Minseok fucks him open, drives him crazy with his tongue, his fingers, first one, then two, then three, makes him loose and pliant just for him, Jongin’s mouth slack around the noises spilling from his lips, endless pretty wails of Minseok’s name that grow in pitch. 

_Minseok_ , _Minseok_ , _Minseok_. 

God, he could get drunk on it. 

And after Jongin comes, broken voiced and untouched, Minseok fucks him again, covers him with his body and sinks deep inside him, pumps him until he comes a second time, and then one more. 

When Jongin finally manages to sit up, it’s already late into the evening. Lying beside him, Minseok watches as he scoots gingerly to the edge of the bed, reaching down for his discarded clothes.

Minseok clears his throat. “Are you hungry? I was thinking of ordering in…” 

Jongin stops mid-motion and turns to Minseok with a blank look on his face, the flush from Minseok’s ministrations still high on his cheeks. “What?”

Minseok sits up, resting his back against the wall. “Do you wanna get take-out?” 

Jongin stares. “Really?”

“Yeah,” Minseok shrugs, as nonchalantly as possible. “Also it's freezing out there, it's better if you don’t go out yet, you’re all sweaty.”

Jongin’s stare is unnerving. Surely this isn’t that weird? Granted, Minseok has never asked him to stay before, and it’s not something he’s ever done with his hookups either, but still... it’s just food. A movie too, maybe. 

This silence is a little too heavy, too, but before Minseok can take everything back, Jongin opens his mouth to speak.

“Okay,” he says and Minseok can finally let go of the breath he didn’t know he was holding. 

He gives his best unaffected nod in return.

“Okay.” 

The corners of Jongin’s mouth quirk in what almost looks like a pleased smile, but then Jongin turns his head and it’s out of sight faster than Minseok could catch it, so he dismisses the thought. 

“Here,” he says and reaches for his phone, unlocking it before tossing it to Jongin. “You can choose what to order.”

Jongin gives him another look before lying back on the bed, rolling onto his stomach. He hums pensively as he scrolls on the phone. “Fried chicken?”

Minseok’s eyes trace the fresh marks littering Jongin’s skin. _His_ marks. “Sure.”

“And jjajangmyeon.”

“Uh huh.” 

“Ooh, they have grilled squid too.”

Minseok takes his eyes off Jongin’s throat, the noticeable mark he’d sucked there, big and dark, and makes a face. “Hell no.”

Jongin looks up from the phone, an amused smile on his lips. “You don’t like it?” 

“I hate it,” Minseok shakes his head. 

Jongin snorts. “Then you won’t have it, you big baby. I’ll eat it all by myself,” he sticks his tongue out and goes back to tapping on Minseok’s phone, adding the grilled squid to the cart.

Minseok watches him, a weird feeling worming its way inside him. Again. Only this time it's… warm... and… and Minseok doesn’t like where this is going. He quickly tears his eyes away, shaking himself. 

He's been getting way too many weird feelings lately. 

The evening passes by smoothly and Minseok goes to bed much later, alone and steadfastly _not_ thinking about how cute Jongin had looked while eating skewer after skewer of that disgusting squid. 

***

Minseok sees Jongin again a couple of days later while he’s walking back from class. His eyes light up. It isn’t often that he catches Jongin outside of their hookups. They can’t really be called friends, though they share more than one mutual friend. It just doesn’t happen and to Minseok it’s fine that way. 

Jongin is walking distractedly, head bent over his phone. He’s wearing the pair of jeans Minseok likes the most, the light washed ones that cling softly to his thighs, and that always make Minseok want to slide his hands into their back pockets. Which he usually ends up doing, right before tearing them off Jongin’s legs. 

Minseok absently licks his lips. Now, it wouldn’t be such a bad idea to go over and say hi. Maybe steal a kiss too, while he’s there. Or two. Maybe snatch Jongin away and press him up somewhere private, possibly make him late for his next class. Give him something to think about while the professor speaks. 

He’s just about to move when suddenly someone catches up to Jongin under the archway, stopping him with a hand on his arm. It’s a guy, seemingly taller than Minseok, with jet black hair. His mouth spreads into a wide smile when Jongin turns to him and there’s just something that doesn’t sit right with Minseok, some kind of alarm bells going off in the back of his mind trying to tell him something. 

Unsure, Minseok observes them from where he stands. There’s something funny in the way they interact, and Minseok can’t pinpoint what exactly until the guy steps closer to Jongin and pushes a strand of hair behind his ear, his fingers brushing along Jongin’s jaw after, stopping at his chin. 

Realization hits him quick then, feeling much like a slap to the face, and he squints. 

Is _that_ fucking Choi Min-whatever the fuck? 

Jongin is looking a little flushed, pretty lashes blinking quickly, nodding at whatever the guy is telling him still with that stupid smile on his face. He might be considered attractive, but honestly Minseok doesn't see the appeal. 

Jongin says something back and only _then_ does the guy finally take his hand back, giving Jongin one last grin before turning around and walking back the same way he came. Jongin watches him leave for a moment before turning back to keep walking, eyes downcast. 

This would be the moment where Minseok goes after him, makes good on everything he had thought before that guy came along. But he doesn’t. Not because of any particular reason, just that he’s got things to do and Jongin seems busy as well. His sudden lack of interest doesn’t have _anything_ to do with anything and he’s not even going to address the strange, tight feeling in his chest. Almost... powerless. But that would be ridiculous. 

Mouth tight, Minseok leaves. 

***

  
  


The next time Jongin comes over, Minseok immediately senses that something is wrong, his suspicion only reinforced by the wan little smile Jongin forces in greeting. 

And honestly, this is none of Minseok’s business, far from Minseok to even want it to be, but... there’s something really bothering about seeing Jongin so downcast. Minseok doesn’t like it. Doesn’t like it one bit. 

Jongin only gets as far as pressing a small kiss to Minseok’s lips before Minseok takes him by the shoulders and looks him in the eyes. 

“What’s wrong?” 

“Mh?” Jongin blinks, but then looks away. “Oh... nothing.”

Well, that settles it. Minseok asked and he got his answer. They should continue, or Minseok supposes they can agree to meet another time if Jongin isn’t feeling it right now. That’s it, nothing more needs to be said.

“What is it?” Minseok asks, his voice criminally soft. 

Damnit.

“It’s really nothing,” Jongin shakes his head. “Just...” he sighs. “Remember I went on a date with Choi Minhyuk?”

Minseok’s jaw tightens, the image of that tall black-haired guy putting his hands on Jongin still fresh in his mind, and it’s with some effort that he maintains his expression neutral. “Yeah,” he forces himself to answer. “What about it? It didn’t go well?”

“No… no, the opposite. I had a really good time. Minhyuk is great.” Jongin says, every word out of his mouth stirring the black, fiery feeling that’s pooling in Minseok’s gut. “It’s just… he’s… he’s not…” 

His eyes flicker to Minseok’s face before returning to the floor. 

“Nevermind,” he sighs. “I’m just being stupid.”

Minseok looks at him, his brow furrowed. Jongin is obviously not telling him the whole story. But _why_? Why is he holding himself back? And why does Minseok care so much? 

“Well,” Minseok says after a moment. “It happens, you know. You can try and give something a shot but it doesn't always work out.”

“Yeah,” Jongin says in a quiet voice that Minseok _hates_. And he’s _still_ not looking Minseok in the eyes. 

Minseok can’t even feel satisfaction at the fact that the date with that Min-whatever was a bust when Jongin is looking like this. 

“Hey,” Minseok slides an arm around him. “Don’t be like this. Here, let’s just… watch something, yeah?”

Jongin nods and lets Minseok steer him towards the bed, where they sit side by side. Minseok doesn’t pull his arm away, pointedly ignoring the stare Jongin directs at him, and even more pointedly ignoring whatever feeling is currently dousing the black, fiery one in his gut. 

“You want to continue watching Harry Potter?” he asks as he opens his laptop, his voice _still_ too soft.

“Yeah,” Jongin nods, finally giving up on staring holes into the side of Minseok’s face, and settles, his body warm against Minseok as he relaxes. 

They spend the rest of the day like that, binging the Harry Potter movies and talking shit about them as they watch, cringing and laughing together. 

Jongin’s mood thankfully improves and he goes back to his usual self faster than Minseok could have hoped for, smiling his pretty smile again and maybe doing something to Minseok’s heart. 

They order take-out this time too. Minseok lets Jongin choose again and they eat their food while they continue watching.

Jongin doesn’t mention needing to leave and Minseok doesn’t bring it up. And if later, halfway through the sixth movie, Jongin falls asleep on Minseok’s shoulder, then Minseok doesn’t say anything about that either. Instead, he just closes his laptop, turns off the light, and gets comfortable. 

***

  
  


The morning after is… not awkward per se but… weird. And not just because they woke up tangled together, Minseok’s arm tight around Jongin’s waist and Jongin’s face buried into Minseok’s neck. 

It’s obvious things have shifted between them. There’s a weird energy now, palpable but guarded. 

And Minseok can kind of see why. Would kind of be impossible not to. The fact that there’s a morning after to begin with is in _itself_ weird. Unusual. Completely against protocol. 

Minseok knows it’s mostly his fault. He’s been acting out of character. Everything he’s done up until now? The possessiveness, the nonsexual hanging out, the _cuddling_? That’s not him. That’s against everything he stands for. 

And yet… 

Minseok doesn’t know what is happening. But… he’s discovering… he kinda… he kinda _wants_ to do all that with Jongin. To keep doing it. Do it _more_. Kinda… kinda wants to call Jongin _his_ and let it stay that way. No other fuckers sniffing around Jongin’s ankles. 

Jongin leaves quickly after getting dressed, eyes lingering and a small smile on his lips, and Minseok spends _hours_ thinking about everything, his conscience at war with itself. 

In the end, nothing gets sorted out and he doesn’t resist the urge to text Jongin to come over the next day. Sex is still a thing between them, okay? If it sounds odd, he’s still got the excuse that he didn’t get some yesterday...  
  
  
  
  


“Hey, baby,” he greets when he opens the door, hand already reaching for Jongin.

“Hi,” Jongin smiles shyly and lets Minseok pull him into a kiss, the door falling shut behind them.

Minseok hums into it, licking softly into Jongin’s mouth, Jongin’s lips parting easy and sweet for him, and draws Jongin towards the bed, making him sit on his lap. 

“How was your day?” 

“Um,” Jongin peeps, struggling to get words out while Minseok continues kissing him, deep and unraveling. “F-Fine. It was fine.”

“Good,” Minseok slips his hands under Jongin’s shirt, pulling it off, mouth still attached to Jongin's. “Practice okay?” 

He’s distantly aware that what he’s saying is unusual and possibly incriminating. 

“Yeah. Y-Yeah, it wentー” 

Jongin’s phone goes off in that moment, cutting him off, and Minseok begrudgingly lets him go to let him take the call.

“Hello?” Jongin answers and Minseok laps up satisfaction at the slightly unfocused look in Jongin’s eyes. 

All from a little kissing, his baby.

Fuck…

Yeah, this feelings thing needs to be kept under control. 

Minseok flicks the thought away for now and busies himself with stroking up and down Jongin’s sides as he waits. 

He can’t really hear what’s being said on the other end, and doesn’t particularly care either except maybe for the fact that whoever called could have definitely chosen a different time, but just then Jongin’s back straightens. 

“Minhyuk!” Jongin says. “Hi, um, what’s up?”

Minseok’s hands freeze at the mention of _that_ name, his fingers clenching around Jongin’s waist, and he looks sharply up at Jongin.

“Um, I’m busy right now…” Jongin continues talking into the phone and what the hell? What more does this guy want? 

“Didn’t you end things with him?” Minseok blurts in a sharp whisper

Jongin doesn’t answer, meeting his eyes briefly before looking away.

Minseok scowls. He pulls Jongin closer and attaches his mouth to Jongin’s clavicle, licking the delicate skin and feeling Jongin shiver. 

He brushes his lips over to Jongin’s neck then, sucking a wet kiss there as Jongin keeps talking with that guy. 

Jongin's breathing is definitely quicker now and Minseok smiles against his skin. Let the fucker hear. 

He moves down Jongin’s chest, trailing open-mouthed kisses towards where Jongin is the most sensitive and where Minseok knows gets Jongin mewling and squirming in seconds. 

Jongin tries to pull back, his hand clutching at Minseok’s shoulder, but Minseok doesn’t let him get away, holding him tighter. 

His lips close around a nipple, peaked prettily already, and as expected, Jongin jerks in his arms, clamping his teeth on his bottom lip to stifle a gasp. 

Minseok doesn’t stop. He continues his ministrations as Jongin squirms in his arms, sucking, biting, intent on engraving himself in Jongin’s mind until he’s the only thought running through it.

Cheeks flushed, Jongin locks eyes with him then, something purposeful flickering in his gaze. 

“Yeah?” he says into the phone, his voice strained. “Dinner this Friday you said? Should work.”

Rage boils inside Minseok, red-hot and quick. 

That does it, that really does it. 

He snaps. 

Before he can think better of it, he grabs the phone from Jongin’s hand and brings it to his own ear. 

“Listen here, _Choi Minhyuk_ , Jongin is mine and he sure as fuck isn’t going to any dinner this Friday wiー”

The words die in his throat when he sees the slow smirk curving Jongin’s lips, his raised eyebrows. With a sinking feeling of foreboding, he lowers Jongin's phone and looks down at it, only to find a locked screen and no ongoing call.

“There’s no one on the other end,” he says in a faint voice, looking back to Jongin. 

“Yeah, we hung up a while ago.”

“So the dinner on Friday…”

“Minhyuk didn't ask, but funny you reacted the way you did,” Jongin says, tilting his head. “Wanna elaborate on that?”

Minseok’s eyes fall shut. He’s a fucking idiot. And a gullible one at that. 

“Fuck. Okay. Okay.” He sighs, stealing himself, and glances meekly at Jongin. “I have… come to realize that… I want you. More than just for sex. In fact I… I _like_ you.”

The expectant look on Jongin’s face has slid off, replaced by a blank one, and it’s pretty _unnerving_ , but Minseok valiantly pushes on. 

“I like you,” he says again, with more conviction. “And I can’t… can’t stand the thought of someone else being with you like that. _I_ want to be with you like that. I want you to be mine and no one else’s.”

Jongin blinks. “What… about all of your rules? All of that ‘no feelings’ stuff?”

“Yeah, uh, it’s a little too late for that now,” Minseok smiles faintly, wryly. 

That ship has fucking sailed and left Minseok standing on the dock. 

Jongin’s eyes rove all over Minseok’s face for a moment and then he deflates, slumping against Minseok’s chest. “Oh… you… you… I hate you.”

A swell of panic leaps up in Minseok’s stomach, and his hands come to rest hesitantly on Jongin’s arms. “J-Jongin?”

“I thought I was going crazy, that I was seeing things,” Jongin says, muffled against Minseok’s hoodie. “You’ve been acting so different, acting like I _wanted_ you to, like I wished you to. But I thought no way, no way, I am just projecting,” Jongin shakes his head. “I can’t believe it took me using a dumb trick to get the truth out of you. I didn’t even think you’d fall for it.”

Minseok awkwardly clears his throat at that last part, and cautiously wraps his arms around Jongin. “Does this mean… you feel the same?”

Jongin lifts his head, glaring up at him. “What do you think? I wouldn’t have stayed, wouldn’t have kept on hurting myself like a _fool_ , hoping against hope for so long if I didn’t like you. A _lot_.” 

Relief washes over Minseok, but his heart squeezes in his chest immediately after at the thought of Jongin hurting silently all this time, and he hugs him tighter to his chest. 

“I’m sorry, baby,” he says, contrite, rubbing his cheek against Jongin’s temple. “I’m sorry it took me so long.”

“Yeah, yeah, I know,” Jongin mumbles. “You’ll make it up to me.”

A smile quirks Minseok’s lips and he pulls back to meet Jongin’s eyes. “Yeah? How?

“First off, you have to kiss me.”

Minseok hums and promptly leans in to capture Jongin’s lips in a kiss. A slow, languid one that makes Jongin shift and moan into his mouth. 

“And then?” 

“And then,” Jongin breathes, blinking, licking his lips. “And then you have to fuck me good.”

“You got it, baby,” Minseok smiles cockily. 

“And then you have to keep me in your bed and cuddle me and kiss me more. Kiss me a lot.”

“Done, done and done.”

“And then repeat it all for eternity.”

Minseok laughs and flips them over, leaning down to hover just shy of Jongin’s lips. “As you wish, baby,” he murmurs and smiles at Jongin’s elated giggle. “Ready?”

**Author's Note:**

> and that's it! 
> 
> poor jonginnie, having to take matters into his own hands. his boyfriend is hopeless.
> 
> i really hope you guys had fun reading this story as much as i had writing it!
> 
> thank you so much and see you next time <33


End file.
